


No More Lies

by frostfire95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfire95/pseuds/frostfire95
Summary: Kara is going to tell Lena the truth. Like she should have done years ago. The timing might not be ideal right now, what with Lex's recent prison break being plastered all over every news outlet. But there was never a good time. That much had been proven, basically since the day they'd met. She was going to do it. And she was going to deal with whatever fallout came from it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	No More Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and this is what comes from that

Kara took a deep breath, hovering underneath the balcony.

"C'mon Danvers. You keep hiding like this and someone on the ground is going to notice and call the police. And this is not something I need to explain to Alex. It's Lena." _Yeah, it's Lena. The most important person in your life and you're about to drop a bomb on her. What could possibly go wrong?_ She had to do this. Her cape fluttered a bit as she descended, circling the building, gaining altitude. The clear (or what passed for clear in a thriving metropolitan city) air cleared her head a little bit more. She could do this. She slowly drifted back down, clearly visible to anyone in Lena's office now. Not that anyone was there. Her official office hours had ended earlier. She was just staying behind to work on something else. Of course she had. Kara couldn't see her though. She was facing her desk, leaning forward with her chair hiding her from sight. Not that Kara needed to see her. She could hear her heartbeat. Calm, steady. The one sound in National City that she would recognize anywhere. It was right there with Alex's. But unlike her sister's, she didn't have to focus to find it. It was always there, in the background of everything, letting her know that Lena was safe. Or not. She hovered for another second, listening to the scratch of Lena's pen on paper, the clicking of the keys on her computer. She could do this. She had to this.

She flew down and landed lightly. Lena didn't react. She was too focused on whatever she was working on. Okay. She moved her cape out of the way and gently knocked on the glass door. Lena jumped, heartbeat picking up briefly, spinning around in her chair. Kara waved, smiling a little.

"Supergirl! I wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright?" Lena opened the door, moving over to let her in.

"Oh, yeah. Everything is fine. No world ending crisis today."

"No, of course not. I believe I've got that penciled in on my calendar for next month." Lena laughed. Kara had to smile. With Lex out and about somewhere, Lena's laugh had been hard to come by.

"I'll be sure Alex knows. She can make sure she's not on a date or anything. She'll appreciate the heads up."

"Oh don't worry. I've already informed her. We try to get our important events lined up. So, no crisis. No imminent threat. What brings you to my office tonight Supergirl?" Lena sat back at her desk, waiting patiently. Things had gotten better since their whole Kryptonite fight. But they weren't what it used to be. And after this, she wasn't sure it would ever be okay again.

"I was just in the area, flying around, listening for anyone in need of some help. For once the city is quiet. And I heard you working. Thought you could use some company." Why was she avoiding it? She had to do this.

”Oh. I appreciate the thought.” Lena tapped her pen on her desk a couple times before standing up, “I’m being rude. You don’t have to stand around while you’re here. Take a seat.” Lena stood again and walked to the other side of the office, pouring a couple glasses of water. That was an improvement. Kara took the glass offered to her and sat on the very edge of the couch, as far from Lena as was possible. The distance hurt, but she needed a second. She held the glass carefully, trying to figure out how to do this. Lena took a sip from her glass, watching her closely.

”It’s interesting. Kara Danvers holds glass the same way.” She commented.

"Um, yeah. I had noticed that." Kara tensed her fingers a little around the glass, stopping just before it cracked.

"It's odd. You two are the only ones I've seen hold it that way. You two must be closer than I thought." _Oh Rao. What if she already knows? What if she hates me already?_ She hadn't thought about that. But it didn't matter. She was still going to tell her.

"Yeah. You could say we're close. I have to remind myself that glass breaks so much easier than anything else on this planet. I shattered so many when I first got here." She set it down without taking a drink. She was far too nervous to be holding it, "Lena. I actually came here to tell you something. Something important."

"Do tell then. I am all ears." She was already more distant than when they'd sat down. Almost defensive when she straightened her shoulders a little.

"You once asked me what my name was. I didn't tell you. Used your last name against you. I shouldn't have done that. I had known for a long time that you were not like the other Luthor's. But I was worried about the Worldkiller mess we were in. And if I had told you then, I was afraid you would never want to see me again. Honestly, I'm still afraid of that. But I can't keep lying to you. It's not fair. And I know I'm the last person to talk to you about fair, not with the way I've acted in the past." Kara could see Lena closing herself off. If she didn't already know, she had to have a hunch, right? So many things had slipped in the past years. Lena was a genius after all.

"You're here to tell me your name. Why now? So my brother doesn't swoop in and do it for you? Because I'm sure he has it figured out by now."

"That's part of it, yes. Only a small part though. I don't care what he does." Not entirely true, he was a megalomaniac billionaire with an ax to grind against Kryptonians and his sister, but he was also an afterthought. Kal could handle him, "I can't keep lying to you. Hiding part of who I am from you has been killing me. It's part of who I am and I should've told you years ago. You deserved it the moment you saved Alex Danvers from John Corbin. She hadn't realized she'd moved closer until Lena moved her hand away, "Lena. I'm," she moved to have her suit disappear, to show Lena as well as tell her. And paused when she heard something click quietly in the hallway outside her door. She didn't recognize the voices out there, but she could hear them just fine. In the next second, she rushed forward, protecting Lena with her cape as gunfire tore through the door. Lena shouted in surprise and instinctively leaned closer to Kara. It was second nature to them at this point. Kara didn't give whoever it was a chance to reload or storm in. She scooped Lena up and out the still open door. Kara flew up first, making sure no one could try and hit Lena from a different floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked, starting forward now. Lena nodded, shaking just a little. No one was immune to someone trying to kill them, not even Lena.

"I'm alright. Damn Lex and his endless minions. I'd bet anything that those were his people." Kara heard two more gunshots from the roof. Not sure why anyone even bothered. She didn't think anything of it until the shots hit her shoulder and lower back. Without bouncing off. Those hurt. A lot. She didn't make a sound though. Barely even reacted, though she did tighten her grip on Lena a little. Just in case.

"Supergirl? Everything okay? I have reports of shots fired over at L-Corp." Alex.

"Just some goons trying to take out the superior Luthor. Lena is fine. I was already there." she winced when Lena shifted a little bit. She could feel herself going a little slower than normal. Damn Kryptonite bullets. "You should send some agents to do a sweep of the building. They've probably already bailed, but maybe they left something. Check the roof too." she went around a building, not entirely sure she could go over it, "We're on our way to the DEO. Just to be safe."

"Perfect. I was just on my way in. I'll see you there in a minute." The comms went silent before she could think to ask her sister to have a yellow sun lamp ready to go. Whoops.

"Supergirl? You alright?" Lena moved an arm and rested her hand on Kara's face, turning her head just a little. Just enough so that they were looking at each other. Lena's face had concern written all over it. Kara figured the green was making it's way through her veins, clearly visible.

"I'll be fine." And she would be, once she landed and her sister took care of the bleeding. Lena didn't say anything else and just held on as Kara flew.

The DEO wasn't super busy from what Kara could hear. The doors opened and she landed, far less gracefully than normal. She almost dropped Lena. Almost. But she was definitely not okay. She took a step forward and stumbled. Lena caught her.

"Hey, you over there! Get to the medbay and get a yellow sun lamp powered on! Is Director Danvers here somewhere?" An agent ran off, not about to argue with Lena Luthor.

"She's on her way. I'm fine Lena. Just a little light-headed." Kara tried to wave her off, but it hurt to move her arm too much.

"Yeah, that's not exactly what I'd call fine. Not for you. C'mon. Let's get you off your feet so your sister can take care of you."

"Is fine." It wasn't. She was going down, she could feel it. Lena tried to help her, but all she managed to do was awkwardly catch her before she hit the floor.

"What the hell is going on here? Supergirl, what happened? I thought you said everything was fine." There was Alex. Awesome. Her sister knelt down, worry all over her face.

"I said Lena was fine. You didn't ask about me. But I'll manage. It's just a little Kryptonite."

"Have you been bleeding since you left L-Corp?" Alex moved the cape aside, frustrated. It was just in the way now. Kara sighed and mimed putting her glasses back on. The suit slowly disappeared, revealing her simple button up. Lena was still holding her off the ground and that was all Kara really noticed before she passed out.

"Ouch." she muttered, opening her eyes, staring at a pillow.

"Kara, what the hell?" Alex was sitting beside her, tablet on her lap.

"How bad was it?" Because it still felt unpleasant. She rolled over carefully, the yellow lights a little much for her eyes at first.

"It's been worse. The bullets were easy enough to remove. It was the Kryptonite inside of them that was the issue. Lena helped figure out how to get it out without hurting you too much."

"Where is she? You sent someone with her right? She's not alone after someone tried to kill her is she?" Kara sat up way too fast.

"Relax. She's getting coffee. You being unconscious gave her a couple hours to think." Oh yeah.

"Oh no. Alex, she saw me! I didn't want to tell her like that! I didn't even get to say it! Does she hate me? She hates me doesn't she? Alex, did I lose her?"

"I don't think that's possible Kara. She's still here isn't she? Care to share why it matters so much?” Alex set her tablet down, putting a reassuring hand on Kara’s shoulder. She had to know why it mattered. It was her sister. Kara had just never really said it out loud before.

”She’s the most important person in my life Alex. The one person I’ve chosen to have around all of this crazy. You know I love you, but you’re my sister and I was kind of stuck with you. But Lena. She’s different. You know that. She’s Lena. She’s smart and kind and loyal and everything her brother is not, even if she doesn’t think so." Kara sighed, putting her head in her hands, "I'm pretty sure I love her Alex."

"No duh. I thought you were some genius on Krypton. And yet, this took you years to figure out?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I have eyes stupid! And so does J'onn and Brainy and Winn before he left. Basically everyone we know, including the barista at Noonan's. And I'll have you know, that this little realization here, just got me fifty bucks. So thanks. I'm going to go check on everything else here. Lena will be back in a minute and maybe you can tell her something she doesn't know."

"Ha ha."

"Try not to move around too much, okay? You're going to be sore and stiff for a bit. Yellow sun only does so much. I'll come check on you later."

"Thanks Alex." her sister gave her a small careful hug before leaving her alone. She didn't have much time to think over anything before Lena came back, carrying two cups. Her face lit up when she saw Kara.

"Alex told me you were awake!" Lena carefully handed her a cup, "It's hot chocolate. I didn't think coffee was a good idea." Kara smiled, taking a small sip. It was perfect.

"Thanks." She paused before launching right into it, "Lena, I am so sorry. For lying to you for years, for even thinking just once that you didn't deserve to know the truth. I wanted to tell you for so long. There was just always something else in the way. And I was so afraid that if I told you the truth, you would just see me as just another person who lied to you. And I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want you to shut me out. I'm Supergirl." She finished in a rush. Lena smiled a little.

"I know Kara."

"You do?" that was a tad unexpected. But only a little.

"I figured it out a couple months ago. One thing after another just finally clicked and it all made sense. I was just waiting for you to tell me. Waiting for you to trust me enough."

"Lena, it was never about trust. I trusted you the moment I met you. Everyone knows that. I was scared. That's it. Plain and simple. I couldn't lose you." She shifted her cup to one hand and leaned forward and rested her hand on Lena's arm. It hurt a little, but it was worth it.

"Kara, that's not possible." Lena leaned over and set her cup on the floor. She looked back up, still smiling, putting her hand over Kara's, "It's the pesky quantum entanglement. Sometimes, two things are just destined to be together. Kara, you've saved my life on more occasions than I would care to list. An unhealthy number of times. You literally just took two bullets for me."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure they were meant for you. They were Kryptonite laced after all. Usually a pretty good indicator that I was the target." She was focused on the hand on hers, "But it was worth it. It's worth it every time." Lena's green eyes shined in the yellow sun lamps. She was alright. She was safe and no one was going to hurt her here. And she knew. She finally knew.

"Alex said you need to rest here for a little while. Mind if I keep you company?" Lena scooted the chair closer to the bed, her hand not leaving Kara's.

"Not at all."


End file.
